Gothic Angel
Gothic Angel is a sequel fanfic to The Story Beyond the Portal. It takes place six years after the first fanfic. List of Chapters Chapter 1: Wedding Surprise Party Chapter 2: Denise Mayflower Chapter 3: Flashback 1 Chapter 4: Talking about the Past Chapter 5: She's so Gone Chapter 6: The Fight Chapter 7: I've Never Felt Prettier! Chapter 8: Flashbacks 2 and 3 Chapter 9: Mechanical Wings Tropes Used in the Fanfic Alt. Phineas *Anti-Hero: Type III *Lady Killer In Love: No matter how many attractive girls he meets, he'll always see Vanessa Wilson as the love of his life. *My Parents Are Dead: He tells Denise this when she thinks Alt. Linda and Alt. Lawrence are still alive. *Weapon of Choice: He still uses his knife in battles. Alt. Ferb *Guild Hero: He's smarter than he looks. Alt. Isabella *All Girls Like Ponies: She wears a 'Rarity: Deal With It' t-shirt as part of her current ensemble. *B*tch in Sheep's Clothing: She's still as tough as she was six years ago. *Princess Curls: It was result when Alt. Phineas and Vanessa Wilson were testing a smoke machine they were planning on using for Alt. Candace's wedding. *Unkempt Beauty: She wishes she doesn't look like a model all the time, even when she just wakes up. Vanessa Wilson *Adult Child: Her personality hasn't changed over the past six years. *Naïve Newcomer: Since she's still sweet and innocent, she doesn't get upset when she finds out Alt. Phineas joined The Resistance shortly after Denise kissed him. Denise Mayflower *Bonding Over Missing Parents: She sees Alt. Phineas as her best male friend because their parents were killed six years ago during the Doofenshmirtz era. *Ear Worm: "Bang, bang, bang-ity bang, I said-a bang-bang, bangity bang." *Eerie Pale-Skinned Brunette: She looks starving and weak when Alt. Phineas first meets her. *Fighting with Chucks: Her signature weapon is a pair of nunchucks. *Forceful Kiss: She gave Alt. Phineas one because she felt like kissing a boy. *Hair of Gold: However, years of using dye made her a permanent brunette. *Harmful to Minors: She witnessed her parents getting killed by a Normbot. *Hollywood Dateless: She might be close friends with Alt. Phineas, but she doesn't see him as a love interest. *The Hermit: She spent the past six years alone on the streets of Danville. *Weak But Skilled: She might look frail and weak, but she's very agile. Other *Their First Time: Alt. Phineas and Vanessa Wilson get intimate on the night of Alt. Jeremy and Alt. Candace's wedding. *Vitriolic Best Buds: Alt. Phineas and Denise are good friends even when they're at each other's throats. *You Remind Me of X: "I can't believe the five of us are exactly like the main cast from How I Met Your Mother. I'm the gender-swapped version of Ted who doesn't want a relationship, Ferb's alot like Marshall without the lawyer bit, Isabella seems to be like Lilly if she was a Goth, Vanessa's a girlified replica of Robin, and Phineas happens to be just like Barney with the sunglasses instead of suits." -Denise, to Alt. Phineas, Alt. Ferb, Alt. Isabella, and Vanessa Wilson Category:2nd Dimension Category:Fan-Fiction Specials Category:Fanon Works Category:Ferb Fletcher Category:Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Category:Phineas Flynn Category:Stinkfly3's Creations Category:Vanessa Doofenshmirtz